IC tags having an electronic circuit and transceiver mounted on a small substrate are becoming popular; for example, cards used as electronic money for a fare for a railroad, or the like have appeared. Further, applications in the field of animal husbandry are also expected as merchandise management, or measures against the mad cow disease and the avian influenza. A dipole antenna or a loop antenna is used in the spreading cards. These antennas have intense directivity, so that they have a high sensitivity in a specific direction while having a low sensitivity in the other directions.
Patent Document 1 describes that communications in all directions are enabled by selectively using two dipole antennas which are arranged orthogonal to each other.
Patent Documents 2 and 3 describe magnetic coil antennas which read a magnetic signal. Patent Documents 4 to 6 describe antennas for a noncontact IC card.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2006-39899    [Patent Document 2] JP-A-2002-109497    [Patent Document 3] JP-A-2000-114853    [Patent Document 4] JP-A-2001-84343    [Patent Document 5] JP-A-2006-168913    [Patent Document 6] JP-A-2001-175960